


Make a List

by fraternite



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraternite/pseuds/fraternite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Write a list of 3 things you are thankful for this year.  Remember to begin each sentence with a capital letter and end with a period or exclamation point.  Neatness counts!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a List

Hugo Feuilly                                                                                                                               Ms. Hamilton

November 23, 2002                                                                                                                   ELA

  1. I'm thank full for no school tommorow!!!

  2. I'm thank full for we playin basket ball in gym now

  3. I'm thank full for I get to live with Miss Danae.




 

* * *

 

Hugo Feuilly                                                                                                                                  November 22, 2005

Miss Adams/Resource

  1. I'm thankful we don't got school tomorow

  2. I'm thankfull we had pizza for lunch.

  3. I'm thankful Miss Danae is a angle now.

  4. I'm thankful for my frends

  5. I'm thankful for Miss Adams.




 

* * *

 

Feuilly

11/20/07

Robinson/Section 4A

  1. I'm thankful We don't have school tomorrow

  2. I'm thankful We don't have school Thursday

  3. I'm thankful We don't have school Friday

  4. I'm thankful




 

* * *

 

Feuilly                                                                                                                                           11/23/2010

  1. fuck this bullshit

  2.  

  3.  

  4.  

  5.  




 

* * *

 

November 22, 2012

  1. I'm thankful the McDonalds stays open on Thanksgiving.

  2. I'm thankful the manager doesn't give a shit how long you stay as long as you're quiet.

  3. I'm thankful for the public library.

  4. I'm thankful for rich people who throw out their recyclables.

  5. I'm thankful for the Hands of Martha Kitchen.

  6. I'm thankful for bus drivers who look the other way.

  7. I'm thankful it hasn't snowed yet.

  8. I'm still alive and breathing.

 




* * *

 

November 28, 2013

  1. An apartment to live in.

  2. Good health.

  3. Family-pack frozen vegetables.

  4. Time-and-a-half for working the holiday.

  5. Sweaters.




 

* * *

 

November 27, 2014

  1. I'm thankful for health insurance.

  2. I'm thankful I have a job where I'm not on my feet all day.

  3. I'm thankful for the folks at the library who recognize me and say hi when I come in.

  4. I'm thankful I can afford to run the heat in November.

  5. I'm thankful for the chance to give back to people who helped me.

  6. I'm thankful I made it through the last 3 years.




 

* * *

 

November 26, 2015

  1. I'm thankful to be spending Thanksgiving ~~with friends~~ ~~with Cosette and her father~~ with family.

  2. I'm thankful for Courfeyrac, because he forces me to talk when I'd rather keep quiet.

  3. I'm thankful for Combeferre, who drove me to the ER and waited even though he had rounds the next morning.

  4. I'm thankful for Bossuet remembering my birthday.

  5. I'm thankful for Enjolras, because the way he listens makes me believe I actually have something worthwhile to say.

  6. I'm thankful for Bahorel's random visits and Jehan's letters and Joly's texts.

  7. I'm thankful I didn't give up.





End file.
